galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Clairvoya
Madame Clairvoya appeared in 2001 video game called Luigi's Mansion. Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky-Fortune Teller (Japanese: マダム・ミエール Madamu Miēru), is a fortune-telling spirit and an ally of Luigi. She is one of the portrait ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. Her name is a pun on the word "clairvoyance," referring to extra-sensory perception (ESP), including the ability to see into the future. Madame comes from a part of a common fortuneteller name. Clairvoya has the ability to read fortunes by examining personal belongings. She also owns a crystal ball to help her see events to come. However, according to Professor E. Gadd's Game Boy Horror, the ball lets Clairvoya see only 49 days into the future. Clairvoya's portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 7. Madame Clairvoya is located in the Fortune-Teller's Room, but she does not reveal herself unless Luigi shines his flashlight on the crystal ball until it shines. During Luigi's search for his brother Mario, he discovers five objects that Mario lost in the mansion; Mario's Hat, Mario's Glove, Mario's Shoe, Mario's Letter, and Mario's Star. Luigi brings these items to Madame Clairvoya, who examines them and predicts events that are happening in the mansion. These items do not have to be given in a specific order. Upon examining the items, Madame Clairvoya gives the following readings: * First Item: "Ohhh... Harummm... I see that your Mario lives... Well, he is not in the spirit world... but one cannot say he is alive... haackth ha ha hork! (Excuse me, sorry.) Where is he? Where is he now? ...Ah, the spirits fall silent! Uuuh... This is all I can tell you for now! Bring to me another clue and I will show your brother to you. This clue no longer speaks to us..." * Second Item: "Oooh...Harummm... Your Mario is imprisoned... but where, oh where is he being held? Yes! A painting! Your Mario has been imprisoned within a painting! My orb shows an odd altar, and...c'mon you stupid orb... Yes! Above it, your Mario! Trapped in a painting! Acch! I cannot concentrate... The spirits are leaving me... If you wish to know more of your Mario, bring more of his dropped items!" * Third Item: "Listen! Can you hear it? The inner voice of your sweet, beloved Mario! Oh horrors! What is this? ...A king? ...King Boo!? What is this King Boo!? ...I do not understand just what he means, but... Beware of King Boo! This is what your brother wishes to say to you. Ohhh, yes, a Boo who wears a crown. I see! This is King Boo! ...SO! He is the one who has captured your Mario! Ahhhhh! I can say no more! The spirits leave me even now!" * Fourth Item: "Ah-hahhh! I can hear it! Your brother, Mario! He cries out for you! What...? The power of the Boos? You wish to tell us something of their mysterious Boo-power? Ohh... Harummm... The Boos do indeed have strange powers... When they gather in numbers, their power grows stronger! ...But! They do fear your mighty Poltergust 3000! Ugh... I fear that I have only enough power within me to read one more of your brother's dropped items... my strength ebbs away..." * Fifth Item: "Ah, the spirits return to me! I see! I see! I see your dear Mario! The scene appears before me......... Wh-what is this!? Bowser!? How can this be!? I see the hideous form of Bowser! Is Bowser somewhere in this mansion? I cannot believe it... And yet I see it... I thought that Mario had soundly defeated Bowser! Has King Boo somehow revived Bowser? This could be horrible! Well, for you....... Uggghh! Ahhh no, the powers leave me! The spirits depart! This is all I can show you, Luigi... That was the last of my power. But I have given words to what the spirits have shown... so I can return to my painting satisfied. Send me there now, you vacuum-wielding rogue! Ahhhhh! Finally, I can return in peace to my painting... Sweet happiness in oils... I thank you... I thank you, kind Luigi!" Through her readings, Clairvoya predicts the arrival of the evil Bowser (who is actually just King Boo in the final battle using a mechanical - though lifelike - Bowser decoy). After this final prediction, Clairvoya loses her powers of precognition. Because she is afraid of Bowser and feels her purpose is fulfilled, Madame Clairvoya begs Luigi to return her to her portrait frame. She exposes her heart so Luigi can suck her up and, before he shines his flashlight on her, she giggles at the thought of returning to her "sanctuary" portrait and locks up the doors so Luigi can not go out. All Luigi has to do is turn on the flashlight, shine it on her, turn on his Poltergust 3000, and suck her up. In spite of this, Madame Clairvoya struggles slightly with the capture, though her pull is the weakest of any ghost with a heart, not moving Luigi much at all. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spirits Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Mario Universe